Demigod It Up!
by Lizzie Song
Summary: Cece & Rocky are demigods...what roles will they play in the greater scheme of things? Who are their parents? One thing that is different about this story is Cece and Rocky are the ONLY two that are demigods- Flynn, Ty, and all the rest are not! R&R please :).


**Hey,**

**Here is my newest fanfic, hope you all enjoy! R&R please, if you take the time to read it, why not take a few more seconds to give the poor author some feedback? Thanks!**

**-Lizzie Song, daughter of Hera **

Cece's POV

Cece and Rocky tossed their bags on the couch. It had been a satisfying night on Shake it Up Chicago, and the two girls were tired. Unfortunately for them, someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it, MOM!" Cece's little brother, Flynn yelled, and opened the door. Standing at the door was a girl and a boy. The girl had long brown hair and grass green eyes; the boy, blonde hair and grey eyes.

Flynn looked at them for a minute. "Whatever you're selling, we're not interested unless it's ice cream." Cece stepped forward, glaring at Flynn. Her brother was such a pest sometimes.

"What he means is, who are you guys and what is it?" She rephrased. The brunette looked uncomfortable at that blonde.

"Are you Cece Jones, or Rocky Blue?" he asked. "I'm Malcolm, by the way."

Cece smiled at him, he was kinda cute. "Oh, hey Malcolm. I'm Cece." Rocky stepped towards the door.

"And I'm Rocky Blue. This is Cece's little brother, Flynn." she explained.

"I see," said the girl. "I'm Katie. So, Flynn, want to go out and get ice cream while Malcolm talks to your sister?" she asked.

Flynn crossed his arms. "What's the catch?"

Katie smiled faintly. "No catch."

The 6 year old shrugged. "Ok." he answered, and followed Katie at the door.

Rocky raised an eyebrow at Cece, but she just shrugged. She was curious what the cute boy wanted. Michael, she thought his name was? No, Malcolm. Close enough.

Malcolm shifted uncomfortably. "You guys might want to sit down." He warned.

Cece exchanged looks with her best friend. "Uh, ok." The two of them sat on the couch and looked expectantly at him.

"ThethingisGreekMyrthologyisrealthegodsexistandyou guysarehalfgod." He blurted out.

"Sorry, what?" Rocky questioned.

Malcolm took a deep breath. "Greek Mythology is real, very much so. So are the gods, and you two are demigods, half human and half god." He explained.

Rocky started to ask a question, but he interrupted her. "We can explain more later, and you two will find out your parentage at Camp Halfblood, hopefully. Camp's the only safe place for people like us. I'm a son of Athena in case you were wondering, and Katie is a daughter of Demeter. You have ten minutes to pack; go. And before you ask, Cece, no, Flynn isn't a demigod, which means you are really half siblings."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Cece's mouth fell open as she stared around the camp. It was gorgeous, with a bunch of cabins, a big coliseum thing, a marble pavilion, and a bonfire. And was that a dragon curled around that tree? A bunch of kids, ranging in age from toddlers to college age were running around doing different activities. She also saw more pegasi flapping above the treetops, similar to the ones that had pulled the flying chariot that carried her and Rocky to this place.

A girl dashed up to them. She was pretty, with blonde curls and startling grey eyes, but her voice was fierce and commanding. "Malcolm, we need you in the Cabin. Battle plans." She called.

The boy nodded. "Katie, show them around and stuff, will ya?" He yelled. Without waiting for a response, he followed the girl down the hill. Rocky and Cece turned nervously to Katie.

"Right," she said. "First order of business, try to narrow down who your parent is, so it's less of a surprise. After that, I'll give you guys the tour. I'm a daughter of Demeter, goddess of the harvest, though Malcolm probably already told you guys that. So, Rocky do you live with your mom or dad?"

"With both my parents." Rocky responded. "And Cece lives with her mom."

Katie scrunched her eyebrows together for a minute, "Huh, well Cece, your godly parent is definitely your father. Rocky, one of your parents that you live with is obviously a step parent, which of them are you more like?"

She thought for a moment. "My dad, I guess."

Katie nodded. "Ok, we'll do you first, Rocky. We can rule out Hera and Artemis, because neither of them have any kids. That leaves Demeter, Athena, and Aphrodite. Aphrodite doesn't really fit, so I'd guess you're either a daughter of Demeter or Athena. Hey, that means you'll either have me or Annabeth for a sister! Of course, there is always the possibility it's actually your dad that's the god, so I would guess either Hermes or Dionysus as far as that goes."

Rocky nodded. "I would guess Athena cause I am pretty smart, but I am good with plants too, so that could be Demeter. Or Dionysus, I guess."

"Alright, now Cece, your turn. It's definitely your dad, so that rules out all the goddesses, obviously. You haven't been attacked by monsters yet, which means your aura can't be _too_ strong. That rules out Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. So now we're left with Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, and Ares. I'd rule out Ares and Dionysus for sure, so now we're left with Apollo and Hermes. I would guess Apollo, considering you were on a dance show, but really it could be either."

Cece nodded, then realized something. "Hey...what do you mean I _was_ on a dance show?"

She looked at me like 'seriously?'. "Well, Cece, you and Rocky can't be on Shake It Up Chicago anymore."


End file.
